skater boy
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are friends in high school, and five years later he becomes a rock star.will he allow her to be his friend or will his pride cloud his judgement?


Skater boy

Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha, or "skater boy", they belong to there respected owners.

Kagome was on her way to school one day when she bumped into someone who had stopped infront of her."hey." She said. The boy who she had bumped into, turned around, and said"watch were your going." He turned away, and as he started to walk away, she grabbed for him, but only managed to knock his skateboard out of his backpack. She picked up the skateboard and finished walking to school.

_**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
**_

That day all that she could think about was the boy she had met that morning._ I wonder who he is? _She thought to herself. At lunch time she went to her locker to get her lunch money, and remembered that the skateboard was there, as she took a closer look at it she noticed a name on it, _InuYasha Takashi, I wonder who he is? _She thought to herself. She decided to ask her friends Miroku and Sango, if they knew who he was, they didn't.

_**He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.**_

_**And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

she decided that in order to meet him, she would need to go to the same place she'd bumped into him that morning, shur enough, he was thair, she walked up to him and gave him his skateboard saying" my name is Kagome, what's yours?""It's InuYasha." He said in a flat voice."well InuYasha, would you like to walk with me?" She asked. "I guess so." He said with a shrug.

*five years later*

Kagome was at home and she was babysitting her baby, cousen Kikyo, when she turned on the tv and saw InuYasha. She emediatly called up Sango and Miroku, and told them, apparently they were going, go the consert, and they had bought a ticket for her, they also had a backstadge pass for her.

_** Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby,she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

Before InuYasha started one of his songs he said into the micraphone "this next song is for the best friend i've ever had, and I hope that she is hear tonight." (A.N:I made this song up.) _**InuYasha, **__Kagome, __**both**_

_I was alone, and had no one there for me_

_ But then when I met you, you added ligbt to _

_ My life._

_ Flashback _

*before the song*

Kagome was enjoying the concert when two people came up to her and asked if she was Kagome. When she said yes they told her that InuYasha wished to see her in preperation for this next song.

*backstage*

"there you are Kagome." InuYasha said." InuYasha why do you want to see me about?" She asked him." Remember the song we sang for the talent show in senor year?" He asked." Ya." She replyed a little puzzled." Will you sing it with me tonight?" He asked her." Yes, but I don't have any proper cloths." Kagome said sounding a little sad." I've got you covered, I had some outfits prepared for you." He said.

*back on stage*

_I was shy and unsure about who I was_

_ But once I met you, I felt as though I_

_ Was were I was supposed to be_

_ **We are who we are**_

_** We are who we are**_

_ **We can't change the world**_

_** We can't change who we are**_

_** But we can change what we're gonna do with our lives.**_

_** We were unsure if we were meant to be together**_

Kagome was having so mutch fun, she wished that she hadn't listened to her friends and given up on InuYasha. After the show was done she asked Inuyasha if she could go back to being his friend,and she'd totaly understand if he didn't, what with him being a celeberty and all. He said that it would be ok, and that he would give her and her friends free tickets and backstage pass for all of his concerts, and he would also make arangments for her and her friends to come with him on tour.

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_


End file.
